Allen
by Dayan Walker
Summary: A Mana le gustan mucho los animales, por eso decide que ahora es un momento perfecto para adoptar un Allen.


**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, sólo me apropio unos instantes de los personajes para cumplir mis homosexuales deseos frustrados.

 **Nota:** como no he podido actualizar mis otras historias por falta de Musa (la muy puta me abandonó), decidí retomar el fandom que me vio surgir y escribir de ahora en adelante cosas sobre mi OTP. So, aquí está, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Allen**_

 _ **~O~**_

Diga lo que diga Neah, no está haciendo un mohín.

—Estás haciendo un mohín —su hermano le observa con esa ceja enarcada, esa expresión insufrible que le hace preguntarse si la paciencia es una de sus inexistentes virtudes.

—No estoy haciendo ningún mohín —reitera por, quizás (la verdad es que perdió la cuenta), enésima vez. Para reforzar su indignación, Mana cruza los brazos sobre su pecho envuelto en una túnica de invierno porque están fuera, en un café que queda en el centro del pueblo, a horas del mediodía.

Estaban almorzando porque iban a pasar una mañana juntos. Querían hacerlo afuera, y qué mejor que comer algo ligero en un día invernal en el Café del pequeño pueblito donde viven.

Habían terminado de almorzar y Mana estaba colocándose su sobretodo beige cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comunicarle a Neah que era hora de tener un pequeño animal en casa para que les hiciera compañía.

Es que los que usualmente acogía terminaban desapareciendo misteriosamente.

Pero su hermano se negó apenas cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Neah nunca ha sido aficionado a los animales. Y no lo comprende, porque son bastante mimosos.

Mana recuerda hace media hora haberle dicho: _"lo que sucede es que huelen tu mal humor, Neah"._

Y ello traería como consecuencia que el labrador, Sammy, lo sacara de la cama a una semana de encontrarle; y el conejo, Lun, lo mordiera.

Si Mana no podía tener otro labrador y conejo, entonces pedía un pequeño y lindo gatito.

" _No",_ respondió Neah impertérrito y de forma terminante.

En consecuencia, Mana se quedó sentado en la silla donde estaban ubicados, al final del local, con el sobretodo aún puesto, muriéndose de calor a causa de la calefacción, con los brazos cruzados y un mohín en sus labios, signos obvios de que está disgustado y no piensa dar su brazo a torcer.

Neah suspiró por centésima vez. Observó el perfil de Mana, su adorable mohín, las mejillas rosáceas a causa de la cálida temperatura del recinto y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

 _Adorable._

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, sentándose del otro lado, justo al frente de su hermano. Lo estuvo contemplando unos segundos, luego volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Por qué quieres un gato? —inquirió, obviando la oración completa en su mente: _un sucio, peludo y asqueroso gato._

Mana le observó unos segundos en silencio, sus ojos ámbares refulgiendo con fuerza, y Neah se pregunta brevemente si acaso es disgusto o infinita tristeza lo que contempla.

 _No,_ piensa, _Mana no sería capaz de enojarse, sólo de entristecerse._

Con un suspiro lánguido y quedo, Mana murmura—: me haría compañía cuando salieras de casa…

Eso era algo que no podía soportar, esa mirada que dibujaba Mana en su rostro, esa expresión desolada que siempre contemplaba cada vez que le dejaba solo en la solitaria mansión de la montaña. Y aun cuando Mana se esforzara en ocultarla tras su leve sonrisa temblorosa, era clara, tan clara porque era imposible que su hermano pudiera ocultarle mucho tiempo las cosas, lo que siente.

El silencio se instauró unos segundos hasta que el audible y cansino suspiro de Neah lo quebró.

—Quizás podemos ver en la tienda de adopciones… —algo le decía que iba a arrepentirse de ello.

Pero ver la hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro de Mana fue motivo suficiente para impulsarse del asiento y conducirle a la tienda que queda a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Salieron cogidos de la mano del café, Neah siempre adelante, pastoreándole; y Mana tras él, siguiéndole el paso y sonriéndole como si fuese su salvador. Siempre era así cuando le complacía con cualquier nimiedad, esbozándole una suave y lánguida sonrisa llena de afecto que le transmitía infinita emociones.

Nunca se cansaría de esa sonrisa.

Estuvieron caminando unos metros en silencio, divagando sobre su hermano cuando, en un punto, sintió un extraño aire en su mano derecha, la que se suponía que sujetaba la de Mana. Cuando la apretó, no percibió nada salvo su propia piel. Rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia atrás, con desespero buscando algún indicio de Mana.

Sus ojos desorbitados le enfocaron tortuosos segundos después en uno de los callejones de la izquierda, cerca de un puesto de flores. Estaba de cuclillas sobre lo que parecía ser una caja húmeda y desbaratada. Neah presuroso caminó hacia él.

— ¡Mana, qué demonios-! —ya estaba preparándose para gritarle su preocupación, cuando su hermano giró el rostro hacia él, sus ojos brillando con preocupación mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos protectores un pequeño bulto blanco, tan blanco como la nieve.

Todo el regaño que pugnaba por salir de sus labios quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando vio a Mana incorporarse con la bola de nieve aún sujeta en sus brazos, caminando rápidamente a él hasta quedar cerca, muy cerca para luego extender los brazos con la bola de pelos en sus manos.

— ¡Mira, Neah! —exclamó, mostrándole el gato más albino que había visto en su vida—. ¿No es hermoso?

Neah iba a contestar con la verdad que siempre le acompaña, pero decidió quedarse mejor en un escueto asentimiento.

Al parecer, eso bastó para Mana porque le sonrió de forma radiante antes de arrullar al pequeño (y sobretodo peludo) gatito, dándole besos y achuchones. Neah hizo una mueca.

 _No estaba celoso._

— ¿Nos vamos a la casa entonces? —preguntó Neah, aunque fue más una exigencia sin derecho a réplica.

Mana asintió, efusivo.

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano, esta vez caminando en sentido contrario. Habían decidido no llevar el carruaje, por lo que el camino sería decididamente largo.

Neah observó de soslayo a Mana, tan sonriente… _tan Mana_. El gatito blanco que apenas había visto, ahora podía contemplarlo mejor, tan níveo como los copos de nieve que descienden del cielo plomizo. Era pequeño, como una bola, y francamente, aburrido por donde le mirara. Lo único distintivo de esa bola llena de pelos y suciedad, es la mancha azabache que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo le llamarás? —le preguntó a su hermano, chocando hombro con hombro mientras le contemplaba de soslayo.

Mana volvió su atención del gato hacia él, sonriéndole con suavidad antes de darle un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Pensé en llamarle Neah… —susurró, al instante Neah frunció el entrecejo y Mana rió con esa suave risita cantarina—. Pero como sé que no te gustaría aquello… te presento a Allen.

El brazo que sostenía al tranquilo gatito blanco se alzó un poco, y Neah pudo notar con cierto asombro sus increíbles ojos grises. _Allen…_ saboreó la palabra, y supo de inmediato que su hermano había escogido un buen nombre.

— ¿Por qué Allen?

—No lo sé… pero pensé que era adecuado, ¿no te parece?

Neah le sonrió con suavidad antes de asentir y apretar su mano.

—Me parece.

En silencio continuaron caminando la vereda hacia su hogar, con total tranquilidad. Neah en ese intervalo de tiempo se permitió pensar que esa bola de pelos llamada Allen podría llegar a caerle bien.

… Habló muy temprano.

Esa misma noche Neah fue despojado de su cama al lado de _su_ hermano por una odiosa bola de pelos llamada Allen.

Algo le dice que pronto desaparecerá misteriosamente.

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
